Theme Music of Life
by FiresideChild
Summary: A series of songfics and fics about how music influences the lives of Heero and Duo. Warnings: cursing, boylove, citrus, SOME Relena bashing ,i actually kinda like her, and weird taste in music. Please send reviews with songs YOU'd like to see done. Had to up the rating, sorry!
1. Where is Love

Hey guys! I've wanted to do this for a while. If you know me personally, you know that I am ALWAYS thinking about music. This is going to be a series of song fics and fics about music and how it affects the characters featuring Duo and Heero (possibly others). These won't be connected (most likely) but they will focus on Duo and Heero; so if that doesn't make you happy, then go ride a moose. Now the legal junk. I OWN NOTHING, NOT GUNDAM WING, NOT THE MUSIC, NOTHING! I'M NOT MAKING MONEY FROM THIS. GET OFF MY ASS, LAWYERS.

Song 1- Where Is Love (Oliver!)

Heero sighed as he closed the door of his apartment behind him. He carefully set his satchel on the small table near the coat rack and dropped his coat on top of it. The apartment was dark save for a shimmer of light coming from the living room. Heero's ears picked up the sounds of the television and rolled his eyes. He stepped farther into the room and saw the familiar shape of his flat mate sitting on the couch.

Duo had moved in with him this past year, following his return to Earth from L2. The former terrorist had appeared on Heero's couch one night and hadn't left since. Heero glanced at the screen that flickered in front of his braided companion. The television Duo had insisted they needed. The program looked like it was one of Duo's horror movies, with its sepia toned colors and coffins on the set. But it had a boy singing instead of some woman screaming.

Duo had a penchant for musicals, especially pre-colony musicals. Quatre had been the first to discover it. He'd found Duo singing something from a show about people on a boat in the Pacific while the brunette did dishes. Duo had blushed and said he didn't tell them because he didn't want his friends to think he was a "sissy".

Most of the time Duo sang along to the music loudly and with a ridiculous grin stretched across his face. If a more somber song came about, he just smiled sadly and nodded in empathy for the actors. The Perfect Soldier's eyes shifted back to his friend. Duo's knees were drawn up to his chin, his violet eyes unblinking, and his lips whispering along with the boy on the screen. Heero stood quietly until the scene ended and the commercials started before taking a seat next to him.

Duo greeted him and they talked for a moment, comparing their work days, before Duo's attention was once again stolen by the people on the screen. As they watched, Heero began to realize what the program was. His thoughts turned to what Duo had told him of his life on L2 before he'd been brought to the church. A frown began to form on Heero's brow as he glanced back and forth between Duo and the movie.

"Someone found him in the end."

Duo stared at him as if he'd grown another head. Heero was usually not one to talk during a program, waiting instead until it was over to say his piece. But the Asian man simply continued.

"He found love, after it was all said and done. So, it's a happy ending, right?"

"Uh, I guess… more bittersweet but… yeah… I guess it has a happy ending."

"So, do you think you have a happy ending?"

"Heero, I have the best ending a kid like me could ever ask for."

Heero nodded and settled back against the couch, his shoulder against Duo's. A hand slipped into his and the weight of Duo's head came down next to his neck. He sighed, the braided man was right. This was a happy ending.


	2. I'll Think of a Reason Later

And we are on to song two! And I have to say this: I have a weird taste in music. So, please be understanding when there are show tunes and country and rock and protest songs and classical all mixed together. Okay, legal time. I own nothing, blah blah, I have no money, blah blah, check my bank statements if you don't believe me. WARNING: This chapter contains Relena- Bashing, AU, slight swearing (by my count) and sweet, sweet seething hatred. It's not that I don't like her; it's just that she's such an easy target!

Song Two- I'll Think of a Reason Later (Lee Ann Womack)

Duo sat at his kitchen table glowering at the newspaper that lay neatly folded beside a half-eaten plate of eggs. His sister, Hilde, had brought over the offending piece of newsprint. She'd come in blathering on about "the wedding of the year" and a certain brunette whom Duo had fallen for.

**I heard he was gonna marry some girl from Denver**

**Then my sister came over, had the Sunday paper with her**

Heero Yuy was everything a guy could ask for in a neighbor. He was polite, well educated, had a wonderfully dry wit, and quite nice once you got past the prickly shell of social insecurity. Fortunately for Duo, Heero was his neighbor and friend. Unfortunately for Duo, Heero was apparently marrying some little chippy from COLORADO!

**There was the girl on the social page**

**Lookin' in love and all engaged**

Duo growled as Hilde set a cup of cocoa in front of him. For the last two years he'd been friends with Heero. They were with one another almost every day of the week. On Mondays, Heero and Duo had lunch together at a diner that was midway between their respective workplaces. Tuesdays found them both sitting around a card table at Heero's house with a few guys from Heero's work playing Texas Hold 'Em. Wednesdays, Duo babysat Heero's boss's daughter, Mariemaia, and Heero would often come over to "check that they hadn't blown anything up". Thursdays, Heero had late meetings and Duo had to open at the garage he worked at, so they'd meet for coffee just as Duo was leaving work and just before Heero went to work. On Friday nights, the two of them would eat pizza and drink beer at Heero's house while they watched TV. On Saturdays, Duo would drag Heero out on a field trip of some kind: fishing, the zoo, an amusement park. They only day they didn't see one another was on Sunday. On Sundays, Duo went to church, helped at a soup kitchen, and then spent time with Hilde. On Sundays, Heero played golf, a sport he despised, with his boss and sometimes investors joined them.

**We decided she don't take a very good picture**

Duo did not like Relena Peacecraft. He didn't like her angelic smile. He didn't enjoy her curvy silhouette. He thought her corn silk hair looked bleached and her big blue eyes looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"She's a bit sickly looking, doncha think?" asked Duo.  
>"Yep, far too pale." agreed Hilde.<p>

**It may be my family's redneck nature**

**Rubbin' off, bringin' out unladylike behavior**

**It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger**

**But I don't like her**

Duo didn't give a rat's ass that Relena was from an upstanding old money family whose roots were in European nobility. He couldn't have cared less that she spent her time fundraising for various charities. He didn't want to know how much she gave to the homeless each year. He hated Relena. And he wasn't sure why.

**She may be an angel who spends all winter**

**Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner**

**A regular Nobel peace prize winner**

**But I really hate her, I'll think of a reason later**

Duo stared at the picture for hours, even after Hilde had left he stared at the slim figure of the blonde, who had her arms wrapped around Heero's bicep. He grabbed a sharpie from the pencil cup in the middle of the table and blacked out her front tooth and added devil horns to the top of her pretty blonde bobble head. He smiled evilly and drew zits on her face as he thought of the skinny little bitch stealing his Heero away.

**I drew horns and blacked out her tooth with a marker**

**Childish, yes, but she made such a thin little target**

Duo flinched, since when had he begun thinking of Heero as his? Duo had always known he preferred men. It wasn't really a secret; he had a three foot long braid, fer crissakes! Heero knew, he'd said he didn't really care one way or another. But Duo didn't think that way about Heero! Not since they'd gotten close anyway. Sure, he'd ogled his sinfully hot neighbor at first, but after a few months of Heero being completely oblivious to Duo's subtle innuendos and not-so-subtle staring one particularly scorching July: Duo'd given up. Beside, Duo enjoyed the single life. He enjoyed spending time with Heero, bothering his sister, and working on his Ducati.

**I couldn't be happier on my own**

**But I've got the slightest of a jealous bone**

But when Duo looked at the newspaper and saw her snuggled against Heero's side it made him want to snatch Heero away and beat that little blonde bitch with a stick. It made him wish he could be that skinny blonde girl with stereotypical blue eyes. He wanted to be snuggled against his friend's side, smiling like God Himself had just handed him the keys to Disneyland.

**And seein' her with him tends to enlarge it**

Duo huffed and paced the rest of the day. That night he fell asleep and dreamt of a blonde witch who turned Heero into zombie. He woke up with a foul taste in his mouth and feeling a bit guilty. How could he judge this girl when he didn't even know her? He shook his head and headed for the shower. Perhaps, he thought, this is all just bad genetics. My family is known for being a bit hotheaded, he continued these thoughts as he washed up and dressed. He chastised himself for his cruel thoughts. What would Sister Helen have said? The woman would have scolded him for such things.

**It may be my family's redneck nature**

**Rubbin' off, bringin' out unladylike behavior**

**It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger**

**But I don't like her**

"Besides," he pondered aloud, "She's a humanitarian, how bad can she be?" He walked out and kick started his bike. He drove himself to work, trying to think of how to be nice about Heero's new fiancée. At the last stoplight before the garage the question hit him of when Heero had found the time to date Relena. The guy was always with him!

**She may be an angel who spends all winter**

**Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner**

**A regular Nobel peace prize winner**

**But I really hate her, I'll think of a reason later**

A few hours later, Duo found himself at he and Heero's favorite diner with the engaged man himself. He sat with his head in his hand, elbow on the table and eyes on Heero. The man across from him stared at the menu quietly. At least, until Duo broke the silence.

"So… when were you gonna tell me that you were getting' hitched, 'Ro?"

Heero glanced up and quirked a brow. "Getting what?"

"Hitched? Drop anchor? Tie the knot? Blessed union? Settle down? Espouse? GETTING MARRIED YOU DOOFUS! You and this Peacecraft gal? You know, as your best friend I should meet her, make sure she's not a whack job. When did you find time to date, dude?"

Heero blinked. Heero smiled. Heero laughed like a maniac. And Duo worried that his buddy had lost his damn mind.

"Look, Duo. Relena's a lot of things: a philanthropist, a talented nurse, a phenomenal dance partner, and a nice girl."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Is there anything that she doesn't do?" moaned Duo.

**Inside her head may lay all the answers**

**For curing diseases from baldness to cancer**

**Salt of the earth and a real good dancer**

**But I really hate her, I'll think of a reason later**

Heero smiled, "Duo, Relena and I are NOT getting married."

Duo blinked. Duo gaped. Duo scratched his head in a confused manner. And Heero just sighed and waited for his friend to say something.

"Narf?" said Duo eloquently.

"Relena did that as a joke to annoy her brother, Zechs. He doesn't like me very much and they had an argument and she thought this was the best way to get back at him."

"Writing up a fake marriage announcement and making the entire world think you were going to marry some skinny, bleach blonde, watery-eyed princess?"

"She's not that bad Duo."

"Well, yeah, probably not but I thought she was going to ruin everything!"

"Ruin?"

"Yeah! No more Pizza and Beer Night! No more Poker games! No more me and you!"

"Duo… were you jealous of Relena?"

Duo stiffened and looked away. Oh Sweet Sally Fields, Heero knew! And in that moment Duo knew too. He knew that he'd never seen Heero as JUST a friend. How could he? Heero was his best friend, a gorgeous man, and totally straight.

"I… I was worried that you'd forget me." Duo stuttered.

"Duo, I could never forget you." Heero smiled and placed his hand over Duo's.

Duo stared down at Heero's hand and up at his smile and down at his hand and up and his smile and…

"Hey, 'Ro? You wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

After that day, Heero and Duo spent every day together.


	3. Call and Answer

Okay! So this chapter is for Emilinia-sama! She requested two fics based on the following two songs "Call and Answer" by the Barenaked Ladies (one of my family's fav bands) and "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen. So I hope you like them, Emilinia-sama! Thanks to Hinotama-Soul and lolgreeness for the great reviews!

Okay, disclaimer. I own nada, nothing, zip! Warnings: Slight bashing of Relena (god but I'm a bitch), cursing, and weird formatting.

Song Three- Call and Answer (The Barenaked Ladies)

"Hello?"

"…"

"Uh, hello? Someone there?"

"Duo…"

"Jesus, Heero, whaddya want?"

"…"

"I'm hanging up…"

"Please, don't."

"Fine. What is it, Yuy?"

"I… I want to say something. To you. About us."

"…"

"…"

"Well? Go on, then!"

"Right. I… Duo, I fucked up."

"You're damn right you did!"

"Duo, please let me talk."

"Right, yeah, shoot."

"I shouldn't have… I… what I mean is… I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"Dammit, Maxwell, let a man speak!"

"Fine! Talk then!"

"I know you probably hate me, but I just wanted to call and apologize. I had no idea what Relena had planned for that party! Had I known she was going to… to… well…"

"Treat me like a worthless street punk? Make me look like an idiot in front of all our friends? Make out with you? Be a fucking cunt like she always is?"

"Yeah… that."

"Which part of THAT?"

"All of it."

"…"

"…"

"You're making it really hard for me to concentrate."

"How exactly am I making it hard for you to concentrate?"

"You're doing the silent thing again."

"Oh… sorry."

"S'okay."

"Duo, I quit."

"Huh?"

"I quit. I… I abandoned the mission. I told Relena that she could take her attitude and her prejudice and shove it up her royal ass. And I may have also given Marquise a black eye."

"What?! You punched Zechs?! Why?!"

"He tried to say that Relena is just a kid and doesn't understand our relationship, something about girls always making that mistake."

"So you decked him? For being the chauvinist he's always been?"

"No… for thinking she was doing what she did for me, when she did it to hurt you."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Duo?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"I miss you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look, I know you probably just want me to hang up but I have one more thing to say. I love you."

"Heero I don't…"

"Shut up, 02. I love you and that's not changing anytime soon. I don't care if you are angry. I don't care if you've moved on. I don't even care if you hate me. I'm not going to stop loving you. We've been through too much together. You know too much about me. I don't care what you want me to be to you; I'll gladly be that person. Lover, friend, coworker, ex, antagonist, whatever it is I'll do it. I just want you to be happy. Even if you're not happy with me."

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes."

"Get your ass home, Hee-chan. 'Cause no one on Earth or off it can make me as happy as you do. And I love you too, and I'm so glad you told Relena to go fuck herself. Even if I'm a little upset that you beat up Zechs."

"Nnn… deserved it."

"Oh come on! Zechs is a cool bro!"

"Stop calling him your 'bro'. It's disturbing."

"Do you want to come home and be forgiven or what?"

"Mission accepted."

"Well, good. Get home and get ready to grovel some more!"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Try not to get caught speeding."

"Yes, Duo. I love you."

"Love you more."


End file.
